1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to recreation enclosures such as campers and, more particularly, to an inexpensive, compactly foldable camper which may be secured to the rear of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In travelling from place to place by automobile, a traveler is confronted with various choices in obtaining shelter. One approach is to stay at hotels or motels which, although presumably comfortable, are quite expensive. Another approach is to tow a camper or trailer behind the automobile. Such a camper or trailer presumably also is comfortable, but again is expensive. Yet an additional approach is to carry a tent in the automobile and to pitch the tent each time one desires shelter. Although this latter approach is far less expensive than the former approaches, the difficulties associated with pitching a tent each time shelter is needed usually far outweigh the advantages of inexpensiveness associated with a tent.
In an attempt to provide a reasonable middle ground between the foregoing approaches, various proposals have been advanced for automobile-mounted campers which would avoid the expense associated with hotels and the like, while at the same time would avoid the inconvenience associated with pitching a tent. Unfortunately, many proposals for vehicle-attached campers have suffered from one or more of the following drawbacks:
A. The proposed campers have been relatively massive, both in size and in weight. In many instances, the campers have required specialized equipment to effect their attachment to the automobile. PA1 B. Where the proposed campers have been of sufficiently large size to accommodate several persons, the weight of the campers has undesirably affected the driving characteristics of the automobile. In some cases, special suspension equipment has been needed to properly support the campers. PA1 C. Where proposed campers have been designed for mounting over the trunk of an automobile, thy either have required removal of the trunk lid in order to permit the use of the trunk space or they have been mounted at distances sufficiently removed from the trunk lid to permit its opening. In effect, these campers have inhibited normal access to the trunk of the automobile. PA1 D. Many automobile-mounted campers have required special fasteners to be installed through the body of the automobile. These fasteners are unsightly and they destroy the watertight integrity of the trunk and/or passenger compartment of the automobile.
The referenced patents have addressed many of the foregoing concerns and have provided campers which are acceptable in many respects. For example, the '797 patent discloses and claims a compactly foldable recreation enclosure in the form of a camper which may be attached to an automobile over trunk portions of the automobile. The camper disclosed and claimed in the '797 patent sets forth many of the features that an ideal camper would have, but certain concerns still remain. One of the concerns relates to expense. The structure disclosed and claimed in the '797 patent, although exceedingly effective at providing a lightweight, compactly foldable camper, still is more expensive than desired. It is believed that a substantial market exists for automobile-mounted campers if the cost can be reduced.
Yet another concern with the structure set forth in the '797 patent relates to electrical connections needed to be made with the electrical system of the automobile. The structure in the '797 patent extends slightly below the level of the automobile's bumper and completely across the width of the automobile. Accordingly, the conventional taillights of the automobile are obstructed by the enclosure. In turn, the enclosure itself must be provided with lights and electrical wiring which, upon connection with the electrical system of the automobile, will provide acceptable brakelights and turn signal lights. The very existence of the lights and wiring adds an element of expense and complexity.
While the camper set forth in the '797 patent contains upper portions which enable the camper to be folded to an extremely compact configuration, the camper also contains non-collapsible lower portions which contribute to the bulk and expense of the camper. Desirably, a lightweight and inexpensive camper would avoid the need for a non-collapsible lower portion or would have a lower portion that could be collapsed for over-the-road travel.